The variable geometry turbocharger described in Patent Literature 1 below has been known as technology in this field. The variable geometry turbocharger is equipped with a nozzle driving mechanism for driving a nozzle of a turbine. In the nozzle driving mechanism, a plurality of roller pins are arranged in a circumferential direction, and are fixed to a nozzle mount. Rotatable rollers are mounted on the respective roller pins, and each of the rollers abuts an inner circumferential edge of a drive ring. The drive ring is a member for transmitting a driving force to the nozzle, and is supported by the plurality of rollers.